Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a heat exchanger adapted to be used in a vapor compression system. More specifically, this invention relates to a heat exchanger including a refrigerant distributor.
Background Information
Vapor compression refrigeration has been the most commonly used method for air-conditioning of large buildings or the like. Conventional vapor compression refrigeration systems are typically provided with an evaporator, which is a heat exchanger that allows the refrigerant to evaporate from liquid to vapor while absorbing heat from liquid to be cooled passing through the evaporator. One type of evaporator includes a tube bundle having a plurality of horizontally extending heat transfer tubes through which the liquid to be cooled is circulated, and the tube bundle is housed inside a cylindrical shell. There are several known methods for evaporating the refrigerant in this type of evaporator. In a flooded evaporator, the shell is filled with liquid refrigerant and the heat transfer tubes are immersed in a pool of the liquid refrigerant so that the liquid refrigerant boils and/or evaporates as vapor. In a falling film evaporator, liquid refrigerant is deposited onto exterior surfaces of the heat transfer tubes from above so that a layer or a thin film of the liquid refrigerant is formed along the exterior surfaces of the heat transfer tubes. Heat from walls of the heat transfer tubes is transferred via convection and/or conduction through the liquid film to the vapor-liquid interface where part of the liquid refrigerant evaporates, and thus, heat is removed from the water flowing inside of the heat transfer tubes. The liquid refrigerant that does not evaporate falls vertically from the heat transfer tube at an upper position toward the heat transfer tube at a lower position by force of gravity. There is also a hybrid falling film evaporator, in which the liquid refrigerant is deposited on the exterior surfaces of some of the heat transfer tubes in the tube bundle and the other heat transfer tubes in the tube bundle are immersed in the liquid refrigerant that has been collected at the bottom portion of the shell.
Although the flooded evaporators exhibit high heat transfer performance, the flooded evaporators require a considerable amount of refrigerant because the heat transfer tubes are immersed in a pool of the liquid refrigerant. With the recent development of new and high-cost refrigerant having a much lower global warming potential (such as R1234ze or R1234yf), it is desirable to reduce the refrigerant charge in the evaporator. The main advantage of the falling film evaporators is that the refrigerant charge can be reduced while ensuring good heat transfer performance. Therefore, the falling film evaporators have a significant potential to replace the flooded evaporators in large refrigeration systems. Regardless of the type of evaporator, e.g., flooded, falling film, or hybrid, a distributor is provided to distribute refrigerant entering the evaporator to the tube bundle. U.S patent publication No. 2015/0053378 discloses one example of such a distributor. The distributor is designed to separate vapor refrigerant from liquid refrigerant and distribute liquid refrigerant toward the tube bundle. Particularly in the case of a falling film type evaporator such distribution is desired.